


Guardian Angel

by AmeliasMistletoe



Series: Paint Chip Drabbles [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliasMistletoe/pseuds/AmeliasMistletoe
Summary: Drabble inspired by the paint chip "Guardian Angel."
Relationships: Meredith Grey & Amelia Shepherd, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Series: Paint Chip Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/728841
Kudos: 2





	Guardian Angel

“Has anyone told you that you’re the prettiest?”

“Maybe once or twice,” I smiled at a very high Meredith.

“Really? You should be told that all the time, Amelia.”

“You need to rest, Meredith.”

“Do you think that Derek is with us? Do you think he became a guardian angel?”

I smiled with watery eyes and said, “Yeah, Mere, I think he’s watching over us.”

“I miss him,” she mumbled absentmindedly. 

“I know,” I said, trying not to break down. It was the first anniversary of Derek’s death, and here I was watching as his widow recovered from an accident.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my hand at doing a drabble that was exactly 100 words and I'm not sure how I feel about it, but here you go!


End file.
